


Bait

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [36]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mentions of blood and injuries.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: Partnering with Bokuto has widened Akaashi's perspectives immensely. No longer confined to his laboratory he finds himself in all kinds of new places, some more unsavoury than others.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Bait

Keiji shook his head slightly in an effort to clear both it and his vision; then bitterly regretted it when his head felt as if it was being hit by a mallet. Reaching gingerly to his temple he felt his scalp. No blood and apparently no cuts, but there was a sizeable lump where he had been stunned. He allowed himself a tiny smile of satisfaction as he remembered that he had left his mark on his assailant before he knocked Keiji out. It had been a long time since he had kicked anyone in the jaw but he was glad to find he had not lost his accuracy.

As the recollections began to flood back he looked down at himself; there were blood spatters drying on his pants and shirt, and he knew that his clothing would also be covered in particulates from the filthy car trunk he had been transported in, as well as epithelial cells from the killer’s skin. He was currently covered in valuable evidence and the longer he walked around in his clothes the more that evidence would be compromised. He needed to remove it and place it somewhere for later retrieval.

He had no bags so the best he could do was fold it carefully and place it somewhere as clean as he could find. He looked about him at the small room. There was a cot, a small side table and a chair. The table would be best; the chair might be useful as a weapon. The surface was cheap melamine but appeared to be reasonably clean. He pulled a fresh tissue from his pants pocket and wiped away any dust. Then he emptied his pocket contents and, pulling on the latex gloves he customarily carried, he began removing his clothes. When Bokuto found him, as he had no doubt he would, they would be able to match the killer’s DNA.

Now down to his underwear he shivered slightly. He needed something to cover himself. There was little else suitable but the sheet on the cot. He looked at it with distaste, wondering just how dirty it was but he had little choice. He pulled it off the stained mattress and wrapped it around himself, tying the corners in a knot on one shoulder. He really needed something to tie round as a belt but there was nothing in the room. He looked at the sheet itself; maybe he could tear off a strip. He tugged and pulled at the fabric, and even, without relish, attempted to tear it with his teeth. Nothing worked, the fabric was as tough as leather. The sheets may be old and grubby but they had been good quality once. He sighed; he would just have to hold it together.

He sat on the cot and listened for any sound that might indicate he had been found, or that the killer was returning. As his eyes wandered aimlessly across the floor he saw something nestled against the bottom of the dingy wall, he rose and crossed the room, crouching down and squinting in the poor light from the high window. His eyes had not deceived him it was a tooth, bloody where it had broken loose at the root. He smiled again, his kick had been hard enough to inflict real damage on his kidnapper, and this was evidence that could not be easily disguised. He pulled his gloves back on and picked it up carefully, a second premolar, with wear commensurate with a middle aged individual. It had nicotine staining and the beginnings of a cavity. He recalled now the smell of tobacco on the man’s foul breath. He probably chewed it. Wrapping it carefully in a clean tissue from his pack he placed it next to his clothes.

He returned to his vigil; he was just hoping that the GPS tracker in his shoe would lead Bokuto to him fairly soon, at least before the killer returned from wherever he had apparently gone. His victims had all met an unpleasant end, raped, beaten, and strangled, and he had no intention of joining their ranks. It had taken all his powers of persuasion to get Bokuto to agree to his acting as bait. He had flatly refused to carry a gun, which had astonished Bokuto, and turned down the wire. Simply because being caught with either would blow his cover instantly and probably sign his death warrant. He had agreed to the GPS because it was concealed within the lining of his shoe and undetectable without an appropriate receiver.

Suddenly he heard a faint creak, either a door opening or a loose floorboard, he wasn’t sure which. Either meant that there was somebody else in the building. There were sounds of a slight scuffle. He remained silent and held his breath, straining his ears for any other sounds. A slight thump, then another. Someone was descending the stairs. He braced himself and moved quickly to stand behind the door. The handle rattled. Then with a loud thump and a crack it swung open. After a few seconds, the barrel of a gun followed by his partner entered the room, checking it cautiously.

“I’m here Bokuto san,” he said softly, from the wall behind the door. Bokuto spun and lowered his gun as he realised they were alone.

“We got him. Are you ok Akaashi, did he...?” His eyes raked Keiji up and down, noting his lack of clothing.

“No, no I took my clothes off; they were covered in evidence from the car, and blood.” 

“Blood?” Bokuto frowned, noticing the bruising on his temple.

“His blood Bokuto san. I knocked out one of his teeth, I have it here for Washio to examine.” He nodded towards the table.

Bokuto smiled; no matter what the circumstances he was always a scientist first. “Nice work Akaashi. I like the sheet; you look like an Elysian nymph.”

“I had nothing else to wear, but I need a belt. Give me your tie Bokuto san.”

Bokuto clamped a hand to his chest. “Oh no Akaashi you are not stealing my tie again.”

Keiji stepped up to him. “You would prefer me to wander around with a slit up to my armpit? This sheet only has to blow back and everyone can see pretty much everything.” He ran his hand down Bokuto’s tie from the knot to his hand holding it fast to his chest. “Please Bokuto san, unless you want to lend me your belt.” His eyes darted suggestively to Bokuto’s waist.

Bokuto sighed and dropped his hand. Keiji smiled, knowing he’d won, and began to loosen the knot.

“You know Akaashi this is the third time you’ve removed my tie, and each time I’ve not got it back. I think it’s time you paid for them,” he said. A thoughtful glint in his eye.

“I will gladly recompense you for the value of your lost ties Bokuto san if you tell me what they cost.” He leaned in to slip the tie up over his partner’s head.

“Not the payment I had in mind, Akaashi,” he murmured, taking Keiji’s lower lip in his and running his tongue over it. Keiji’s faint moan enough to make Bokuto pull him in for a long hard kiss that banished every other thought in his still throbbing head. 

They pulled apart, both breathing heavily. Keiji slid off the tie and fastened it round his waist without removing his eyes from Bokuto’s.

“I’ll call forensics and get them to pick up your evidence. Then I’ll take you home.” Bokuto suggested.

Keiji nodded. “I need to get out of this grimy sheet as soon as possible.”

“My thoughts exactly Akaashi.” Bokuto smiled, taking him by the hand.


End file.
